1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium storing a car seat fabric simulation program, a car seat fabric simulation method, and a car seat fabric simulation device to simulate a 3-D woven structure of a car seat fabric, and to a car seat fabric manufacturing method for manufacturing a car seat fabric as well as a car seat fabric trading method for trading a car seat fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the step of designing and producing a car seat fabric in the related art, the textile manufacturer first produces trial products of the fabric that meet the need of the automobile manufacturer. The automobile manufacturer picks up one of the trial products that is closest to the image they have in mind, and provides instructions for further improvements. The textile manufacturer makes improvements on the trial product, and decides a final fabric by exchanging the feedback repetitively with the automobile manufacturer.
As has been described, the automobile manufacturer and the textile manufacturer have to exchange the feedback several times until the car seat fabric is determined. In particular, the textile manufacturer actually has to produce plural trial products of the fabric.
As a device that creates a surface design pattern of the fabric, the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known. The surface design pattern creating device described in Patent Document 1 creates a cloth design image from data about the fabric. Patent Document 1: JP-A-6-248536.